yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yami Yugi and Gurimo's Duel
Featured Duel: Yami Yugi Vs Gurimo Turn 1: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Beta The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1700/1600) in Defense Position. He then Sets a card. Turn 2: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Normal Summons "Marauding Captain" (1200/400) in Attack Position. Since "Marauding Captain" was Normal Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Gurimo to Special Summon "Shadow Tamer" (800/700) in Attack Position. Gurimo then activates "The Seal of Orichalcos". Now all of Gurimo's monsters will gain 500 ATK and the loser of the Duel will lose his soul ("Marauding Captain" 1200 → 1700/400) ("Shadow Tamer" 800 → 1300/700). "Marauding Captain" attacks and destroys "Beta The Magnet Warrior". Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Soul Rope" to pay 1000 Life Points (Yugi 4000 → 3000) and Special Summon "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) in Defense Position.In the OCG/TCG, "Soul Rope" cannot be activated during the Damage Step. Gurimo's hand contains "Makyura the Destructor", "Hidden Soldiers", and "Obelisk the Tormentor". Gurimo then Sets a card. Turn 3: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1400/1700) in Attack Position. Gurimo activates his face-down "Hidden Soldiers" to Special Summon "Makyura the Destructor" (1600 → 2100/1200) from his hand in Attack Position as Yami Yugi Normal Summoned a monster. Yami Yugi then activates "The Shallow Grave" to allow both players to Special Summon a monster from their Graveyard in Defense Position. Yami Yugi Special Summons "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600) in Defense Position while Gurimo doesn't Special Summon anything due to his Graveyard being currently empty.In the OCG/TCG, both players must have at least 1 monster in their Graveyard if "The Shallow Grave" is activated. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Alpha The Magnet Warrior", "Beta The Magnet Warrior", and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" in order to Special Summon "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" attacks and destroys "Marauding Captain" (Gurimo 4000 → 2200). Turn 4: Gurimo Gurimo draws "Monster Reborn" and subsequently activates it to Special Summon "Marauding Captain" (1200 → 1700/400) from the Graveyard in Attack Position. Gurimo then Tributes "Makyura the Destructor", "Shadow Tamer", and "Marauding Captain" in order to Tribute Summon "Obelisk the Tormentor" (4000 → 4500/4000) in Attack Position. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yami Yugi's "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (Yami Yugi 3000 → 2000). Turn 5: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Graceful Charity" and subsequently activates it to draw three cards and discard two cards ("Collected Power" and "Dark Magician"). The remaining cards in Yugi's hand are "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts", "Dark Renewal", and "Monster Reborn". Yami Yugi then Normal Summons "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts" (1500/1200) in Defense Position and Sets a card. Turn 6: Gurimo Gurimo draws. He then Sets a card. "Obelisk the Tormentor" attacks and destroys Yami's "Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts". Turn 7: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Brave Attack". He then activates "Monster Reborn" to revive "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" (3500/3850) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then Tributes "Valkyrion the Magna Warrior" via its own effect to Special Summon "Alpha The Magnet Warrior" (1400/1700), "Beta The Magnet Warrior" (1700/1600), and "Gamma The Magnet Warrior" (1500/1800) from his Graveyard in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates "Brave Attack" to add together the ATK of all three "Magnet Warriors" during one battle this turn (The ATK of the three "Magnet Warriors" combined: 1400 + 1700 + 1500 = 4600 ATK). The three "Magnet Warriors" attack and destroy "Obelisk" (Gurimo 2200 → 2100). Due to the effect of "Brave Attack", the three "Magnet Warriors" are destroyed at the end of the Battle Phase. Turn 8: Gurimo Gurimo draws "Card of Sanctity" and subsequently activates it to force both players to draw until they are holding six cards in their hand. (Gurimo and Yami Yugi both draw six cards each). Yugi's hand at this point contains "Watapon", "Dark Magician Girl", Queen's Knight", "Kuriboh", "Magical Academy", and an unknown Spell cardIn the dub, this card was changed to the Monster Card "Copycat.". Since Yami Yugi drew "Watapon" through a card effect, he Special Summons it from his hand (200/300) in Defense Position via its own effect. Gurimo then Normal Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200/1600) in Attack Position. Yami Yugi then activates his face-down "Dark Renewal" to Tribute "Warrior Dai Grepher" and "Watapon" in order to Special Summon "Dark Magician" (2500/2100) from the Graveyard in Attack Position (Yami Yugi explains to Gurimo that "Dark Magician" was one of the cards that he discarded earlier due to "Graceful Charity"). Gurimo Sets a card. Turn 9: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws. "Dark Magician" attacks Gurimo directly, but Gurimo activates his face-down "Shield Wall" to Special Summon four "Shield Tokens" (0 → 500/1000 for all) in Defense Position. A replay occurs, and "Dark Magician" attacks and destroys one "Shield Token". Gurimo activates his face-down "Bronze Knights" to discard three cards and Special Summon three "Bronze Knight Tokens" (500 → 1000/500) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "The Seal of Orichalcos", Gurimo can place them in the Spell & Trap Card Zone (because he can use his Spell & Trap Card Zones as added Monster Card Zones); now the "Bronze Knight Tokens" cannot be attacked until Gurimo's "Shield Tokens" (in the front row) are destroyed first. Yami Yugi then Sets two cards and Normal Summons "Queen's Knight" (1500/1600) in Defense Position. Turn 10: Gurimo Gurimo draws. Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Dust Tornado" to destroy Gurimo's "The Seal of Orichalcos". However, "The Seal of Orichalcos" cannot be destroyed by card effects, so it doesn't work. Gurimo then activates "The Warrior Returning Alive" to add "Warrior Dai Grepher" from his Graveyard to his hand. Gurimo then Normal Summons "Warrior Dai Grepher" (1700 → 2200/1600) in Attack Position, and in the Spell & Trap Card Zone. Gurimo then activates "Allied Forces". Now all of Gurimo's Warrior-Type monsters gain 200 ATK for each Warrior-Type and Spellcaster-Type monster on his side of the Field. Gurimo currently controls four Warrior-Type Monsters ("Bronze Knight Tokens": 1000 → 1800/500; "Warrior Dai Grepher": 2200 → 3000/1600)In the TCG/OCG, "Allied Forces" is called "The A. Forces". "Warrior Dai Grepher" attacks and destroys "Dark Magician" (Yami Yugi 2000 → 1500). One "Bronze Knight Token" attacks "Queen's Knight", but Yami Yugi activates his face-down "Magical Academy" to discard two cards and perform a Normal Summon immediately this turn. Yami Yugi Tributes "Queen's Knight" in order to Tribute Summon "Dark Magician Girl" (2000/1700) from his Hand in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Magical Academy", "Dark Magician Girl" gains 500 ATK ("Dark Magician Girl": 2000 → 2500/1700) and its Level increases by two ("Dark Magician Girl": Level 6 → 8). Since "Queen's Knight" left the field, the Bronze Knight Token's attack is negated as it lost its original target. Also, since there is a "Dark Magician" in Yami Yugi's Graveyard, "Dark Magician Girl" gains 300 more ATK due to its own effect ("Dark Magician Girl": 2500 → 2800/1700). Turn 11: Yami Yugi Yami Yugi draws "Diffusion Wave-Motion" and subsequently activates it to pay 1000 Life Points (Yami Yugi 1500 → 500) and allow "Dark Magician Girl" to attack every monster Gurimo controls once each. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the three "Shield Tokens". "Dark Magician Girl" then attacks and destroys the first "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo 2100 → 1100) (second and third "Bronze Knight Tokens": 1800 → 1600/500; "Warrior Dai Grepher": 3000 → 2800/1600). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the second "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo 1100 → 0) (third "Bronze Knight Token": 1600 → 1400/500; "Warrior Dai Grepher": 2800 → 2600/1600).By game rules, Gurimo should lose the Duel immediately at this point, but for dramatic effect, "Dark Magician Girl" is shown continuing to attack and destroy Gurimo's remaining monsters. "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys the third "Bronze Knight Token" (Gurimo 0 → 0) ("Warrior Dai Grepher": 2600 → 2400/1600). "Dark Magician Girl" attacks and destroys "Warrior Dai Grepher" (Gurimo 0 → 0). Yami wins. Featured Cards Cards in italics debuted here Notes Category:Waking the Dragons Duels